LOL
by Aike-chan
Summary: Set in the Boruto universe with some Boruto characters. Sasuke realizes that he wants to redeem his 'friendship' with Naruto. Is it too late to dig up shelved feelings? Or is there still room for change? My attempt at humor :)


Chapter 1

"Come in."

The Raven pushed open the door to the Hokage's office. Ebony black eyes quickly scanned the room for a split second only to rest upon its sole occupant- none other than the blonde, lean Nanadaime Hokage. Shimmering cerulean eyes looked up from the desk and on seeing Sasuke Naruto gave a look of surprise and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to revise my method of assigning missions. Don't know if it's because Leaf shinobi are getting stronger or because the missions are getting easier... everyone's returning faster. " he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Mm, probably both. I've left the recovered documents Arizimo's weapons and other evidence in Shikamaru's hands. They weren't important enough to show you...just illegal practices that are unlikely to seriously affect the security of Konoha." the Raven replied, resting his hands on the black visitors' chair directly opposite to Naruto.

"Great. Well there aren't any important missions needing you Sasuke, you should probably rest. I'm sorry you are made to run around on missions so frequently even during the time you're supposed to spend at home." Naruto said apologetically.

"What about you, then? It is eight thirty already and you're still in the office. I've even heard that you spend entire nights up here doing all this work." Sasuke gestured at the mess on the Hokage's table- a laptop half hidden under a pile of files and documents, some hanging precariously over the edge threatening to topple over any second.

Months of overwork and sleepless night were undoubtedly taking its toll on the Hokage's body. A quick glance at his face betrayed how tired he was.

"Well I did sign up for all this trouble...from the very beginning." The kitsune yawned.

"What are you doing anyways?" Sasuke asked. He didn't remember any of the previous Hokages being this busy.

The blond raised his eyebrows. "Huh, it is not like you to be interested in my work..."

On Sasuke's silence Naruto continued, "As of now I'm sorting out the temporary-"

A knock on the door. Shikamaru stiffened involuntarily as he saw Sasuke turn back to face him, his purple Rinnegan showing. He could never bring himself to trust Sasuke completely after he shamelessly betrayed Konoha by joining Orochimaru even though he had proved multiple times that he was completely loyal.

Oh, so Naruto did manage to persuade Sasuke to get a prosthetic hand because sure enough, one of Sasuke's hands was bandaged but nevertheless both were there. Didn't that make him more of a threat? Shikamaru sighed mentally.

Actually no. He would never do that to Naruto. Not after all that Naruto had gone through to get him back. In fact he would do anything for Naruto.

Reassured by his own conclusion Shikamaru faced Naruto, "Well, I'd like to ask for leave for a couple of days... ", he muttered. Oh, why was this so much harder with the Raven around? Usually Sasuke would excuse himself out of the room if someone came in because he hated eavesdroppers, but it seemed that today he had something important to discuss with Naruto. He'd have to get it done with quickly.

"Leave? Why Shikamaru?" the Hokage sat up and assumed a dignified air.

Of course Shikamaru started to explain, but Sasuke let his thoughts drift. Goodness, he really did have to spend some time in the village. The way Naruto naturally picked up this dignified air pleasantly shocked him. Why did he act so much like an... an _actual_ Hokage? He had never really accepted the fact that Naruto had become Hokage. At least not with the required seriousness. To him he was still the knuckleheaded, dumb, loudmouth old Naruto. But ah no, his best friend had changed.

He caught himself staring at the orange-clad Hokage. His best friend. _More_ than a best friend to him. Is Uzumaki Naruto still the same? Or is it too late? He wasn't going to wait any longer to find out.

_End of chapter 1_

Hey guys this is my first attempt at fan fiction and thanks a bunch for taking the time to read it out. I really appreciate it. Everything hasn't come out the way I originally planned it to be, but nevertheless your reviews are vital to the development of this story and it would mean a lot to me if you could review it.

XOXO,

Cya in the next chapter :)


End file.
